Ash and Gary: A truth untold
by Animemylove
Summary: Hidden friendships triumph, as darkness hides behind his mask. A troubled past, as secrets hide within their hearts. Is this boy his greatest friend, or his greatest enemy?


The night was young, as he ran beneath the stars. He was panting very lightly, as a smile reached the corner of his mouth. He stopped briefly, as he put his hands on his knees, and glanced at the ground. His face was warm as small beads of sweat dripped from his face.

"I'll find you soon." He said smoothly.

He ran at full speed, like he had done before, and ran straight into a tree.

"Yeow" He said with his voice strained as he fell to the ground.

He blacked out, and awoke to a calm voice, and a firm, yet gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked with concern.

"G-Gary?" He said with vague awareness.

"Yeah Ash, it's me." He cooed.

He smiled calmly as he rubbed his face with the back of his hand. Ash's eyes widened in shock during this action, his feelings were hard to comprehend. Gary smirked, as he rose to his feet. He held out his hand, as he stared down at Ash, who was still lying on the ground.

"Need a hand?" Gary scoffed.

Ash turned his head in the opposite direction, like he always had when things got awkward

"Yeah" He said almost inaudibly as he held out his hand.

Gary grabbed it, and pulled him up with a firm grip. They stared at the ground, and back at each other, as a light switch flipped up. The back porch was now vivid with light, which was quite a contrast compared to the backyard. (This was now slightly eerie.)

"Ash, time for bed, dear!" Delia called.

Gary glanced in dismay, as the news hit him hard. It was a common occurrence, but it still stung, just the same. Going home wasn't an "Ok, whatever" kind of deal with him. He sighed heavily, hung his head, and walked off. Delia was observing Gary from afar, and sensed that he was upset.

"You can stay the night with us, if you'd like." She announced.

Gary stopped in his tracks, and gazed at the house.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

He walked up with Ash, and smiled gratefully, as he entered the house. It was large, and very roomy. They both sat on comfy couches, as Delia held out the remote.

"'s show is on tonight. I thought you two might enjoy watching it." She stated.

Gary took the remote, and turned on the TV without a word. Ash watched with anticipation, as came into view. He was pacing back and forth, as he gazed at a very large assortment of pokeballs. Some of them had markings, but they looked ordinary enough.

"Uh, professor?" A man said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Professor Oak said as he pinched his chin.

"The camera's on." The man informed him.

"AAAA!" He said as he stopped pacing immediately.

He ran up to the camera with a sheepish grin on his face. He was seemingly forgetting that his embarrassing mistake ever occurred within the eyes of the public.

"Hello there, today I will tell you about a very special type of creature. It's a very unusual Pokémon called Eevee."

He walked toward the table, and picked up the ball that was in the center, and threw it across the room. The ball opened as the Eevee appeared.

"Now she may look like an everyday Pokémon" He continued as he caught the ball with his hand. He had gotten a chart, and continued to babble on about the various evolutions, as the show went on.

"Which form will she become? You have that choice!"

This was his final line, as the screen faded to black. Ash tapped Gary on the shoulder after the show ended.

"Um, Gary?" He began.

"Yeah, what?" He responded.

"What's with him?"

Gary sighed as he thought about the question. He had been wondering the same thing, himself.

"I don't know, he's been acting that way for the past month." He answered honestly.

"Well yeah, I mean why don't he-"

"Ash get to bed! It's nine o'clock!" Delia yelled.

"Alright mom!" Ash called.

Ash hopped off the couch, and led Gary to his room, which was pretty standard size. There were bunk beds, and toys scattered around the room.(Remember, they're only small children at the moment.)

"Hey Gary, wanna play?" Ash said with enthusiasm.

"Na, not really." He said bluntly.

"Oh...I get top bunk!" Ash declared as he ran toward the ladder.

He had his feet planted between the first two steps, when his mother came into the room.

"Ash, the guest gets the top bunk, you should know that by know that." Delia stated.

Ash glanced down, as he fell ackwardly.

"I know, I know..."

Gary stood with his arms crossed, and never said a word, as Delia ruffled his hair as she walked off.

"See you tommorow." She said in singsong.

Gary ran to top bunk, as soon as she closed the door, and fell sleep instantly.

"Well, this sure isn't fun." Ash mumbled to himself,as he hopped on the bottom bunk and laid there, bored out of his mind.

Gary just wasn't being Gary.

Delia treated him like her own blood born son, but he was too numb to care.


End file.
